I Can't Forget You
by TheOutbreak
Summary: This takes place a day after Yoglab's: Clone Lab, so please watch that before reading this. It is an Annahvi/Xephos one-shot, and I hope you like it. It is very grim and angst-filled. Happy New Year!


**A/N: Well this is sudden isn't it? Okay, let's get a few things out of the way before you read any further. 1) This is a random one-shot sort of story I wrote, but I might become a series. 2) This takes place a day after Yoglab's: Clone Lab, if you haven't seen the video yet you need to see it before reading this. 3) I apologize for any OOC-ness from Xephos and Annahvi, I just needed to get this out of my system. 4) Happy New Year!**

* * *

Annahvi looked at Xephos with pure hatred. It was just the two of them in the Break Room; every one else a Yoglabs had left for the holidays, and neither of the two were particularly in the mood for celebrating - quite the opposite, in fact. Neither of them said a word as the clock hanging over the doorway echoed through the empty hallways.

_Tick-Tock_

Earlier, Xephos reported to the other workers at Yoglabs that Professors Rildenstern and Gosencrantz had been killed in a freak accident in one of the testing chambers. A service would be held for the two later in the up-coming year, an event that neither the Elf nor the Space Man were looking forward to. Annahvi blatantly stated that she refused to attend the funeral.

_Tick-Tock_

Apparently Honeydew was with them at the time, and suffered a terrible head injury, resulting in a case of amnesia. No one could determine when he would remember things once again, that is if he _could_. He was resting in the hospital wing, and Xephos and Annahvi would spend the next few days trying to help him with treatment.

_Tick-Tock_

The two in the Break Room stood at opposite sides of the room, in complete silence. Xephos stood beside the water-cooler, while Annahvi sat at a lone table; they didn't dare speak to each other. All they could think about was Honeydew, and the loneliness that occupied the two.

Finally, Annahvi stood up and swallowed audibly.

"When were you going to tell us?"

_Tick-Tock!_

Xephos looked up from his drink with a hollow gaze, before looking back down.

"What?" His voice was barely above a whisper, though it rung with a somber sharpness.

"When were you going to tell us about the clones?"

_Tick-Tock!_

She waited, silently praying for an answer, but it never came.

"Were you even going to tell us at all?" her voice was still hoarse after hours of crying and screaming, and her eyes were terribly bloodshot, making her gaze even more hate-filled.

The Space Man swished his drink around in his glass, "I was going to tell you in the new year."

Annahvi scoffed and looked away, "I suppose it's too late for that!"

Her voice stung with venom, though Xephos seemed unaffected by her tone.

_Tick-Tock!_

"There must be some way..." he muttered, "Some way to make him remember. Maybe if I-"

"'IF YOU' WHAT?!"

Annahvi marched over to Xephos and ripped the glass from his hands.

"IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER INFERNAL MACHINE?! IF YOU CREATE SOME SORT OF CHEMICAL?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Without anything to fiddle with, Xephos was forced to looked at her, a scarlet red face and tearing eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." he said firmly, but that only seemed to make her even more furious.

"HELP?! Your 'help' is the reason Simon will never remember us! Your 'help' is the reason our best friend is a mindless vegetable in an oversized test tube! This is all your fault!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?!" Xephos snapped back, "There's no way I could have predicted that any of this would happen!"

"You don't have to predict anything!" Annahvi spat, "All you had to do was consider - just _think_ about the possibility that this was dangerous."

"I did! I knew the risks that were involved in cloning, and I specifically decided to hide it from you, because I knew that _this_ was the exact reaction I would get from you! I knew that you wouldn't understand - there's no way you could ever understand the choices that have to be made for science!"

"But this isn't about science," Annahvi ran a hand through her disheveled hair, pacing back and forth across the tiny room, "This is about seeing the line between curiosity and trying to be God! Did you even pause to think, for a second, that what you're doing would get any of us hurt?"

She looked back at him with tear-filled eyes, but Xephos didn't say a thing. He just stood there by the water-cooler, listening to the clock tick.

**_TICK-TOCK!_**

**_TICK-TOCK!_**

**_TICK-TOCK!_**

"Lewis." she said, taking the glass in her hands and placing on the nearby table, looking back at him for one sad second.

_"Sometimes I really hate you."_

He watched as she left the Break Room and headed down the hallways, her feet clicking against the cold floor and bouncing through the empty corridors.

Xephos looked at his reflection in the glass wall of the coffee machine. A distorted image looked back at him with the same hateful glance he saw from Annahvi, mixed with just a bit of hope. It felt as through he was starring at someone completely different, someone who he used to be.

_He should have told her sooner._

He should have kept is a secret.

_It's all his fault._

No one is to blame

_Maybe he can fix things._

What's done is done.

_Will they ever forgive each other?_

Probably not.

_What's the right thing to do?_

There are no right or wrong answers.

Xephos sighed as the reflection became unidentifiable. He would have one of the robots fix the machine eventually.

Memories of the three of them danced through his mind. Laughing at the mishaps, exploring new worlds, fighting monsters, helping friends, and just being together. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips before it was immediately replaced with a frown. Xephos wanted to hold onto those memories forever. He wanted to preserve them and make news ones with Honeydew and Annahvi, but for that to happen, they would have to stay safe and together.

How many fresh bodies were churned out of those machines? How many time did he, or Honeydew, or Annahvi collapse from pain, only to wake up the next morning in a cozy bed with a slight hang-over? How scientists did he see take their barely cold corpses, and bring out a new, smiling face?

Too many, it seemed.

He felt a few tears run down his face and gather in the water beneath him.

He needed to speak to Annahvi, he needed to come clean.

Xephos hurried out of the Break Room and to the Lobby, and was surprised to see that her winter coat was still discarded at the main desk. Had she forgotten it and just stormed off into the night? Considering the circumstances, it wasn't too far-fetched. The Space Man was just about to head for the door, when he heard a crash followed by a loud alarm.

Oh no...

Xephos bolted down the corridors, running as fast as his leg could move. Much to his growing fear, the blaring alarm grew louder and louder as he drew closer and closer to the Cloning Section.

When he reached the entrance he instantly noticed that the glass beside the door had been shattered and the door itself was damaged beyond repair, leaving just enough space for a person to squeeze through. Ignoring the jagged edges, Xephos slid past the door and continued running down the corridor, past Lalnable_Hector, and to the Main Clone Storage. He hurried down the stairs, but when he finally reached Annahvi, it was too late.

With one final burst of energy, Xephos ran to her with an outstretched hand, screaming her name at the top of his lungs, but the Elf paid no attention and turned her back to the Space Man.

She grabbed a wrench from a discarded toolbox, and smashed it against the cloning chamber. After another strike, the glass shattered and fell to the floor with a distinct ringing, leaving Annahvi's master clone exposed to the outside world. Kicking away the remaining glass, Annahvi grabbed the master clone and dragged it outside of the chamber. Preservation fluid leaked out of the broken casing and the body fell to the floor with a wet thud.

With no weapons at her disposal, Annahvi grabbed the wrench with both of her hands and brought it down onto her master clone and crushed its skull. The clone was barely able to let out a pain-filled scream, but it was soon overwhelmed by Xephos' own horrified voice. The wrench continued to strike, blow after sickening blow, until finally Annahvi let it fall out of her hand and onto the blood-stained floors. She panted heavily, starring down at the twisted body on the floor as Xephos finally reached them.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against the back of her neck, and finally let himself come undone.

Annahvi continued to examine her own corpse as Xephos' shaky body leaned against her. Finally, she breathed in a mix of frustration and relief.

"I'm sorry..." Xephos tried his best to calm his shuddering voice, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Lewis... I don't actually hate you. I _can_'t hate you, now matter how much I want to."

She chuckled weakly, turning around so they could see each other face-to-face. His eyes were red, and Annahvi smiled weakly as she move a strand of hair out of his face. He tried his best to smile back, but it became an impossible task after a few seconds. He resorted to holding her once again, refusing to let go.

"Please don't do this." he muttered, refusing to look at her master clone, "You can't forget about Simon and me. Without you guys, I'll be all alone."

Annahvi's smile turned into a solemn gaze, wrapping her arms around Xephos in a desperate attempt to comfort him. "Lewis..." she whispered softly, "You won't be alone, I promise. Simon and I will be with you again some day, but right now I need this. Of course I don't want to forget you or Simon either, but a new life is what's best for us."

She slowly let go of him, and looked up at him with an indecipherable expression, "I promise I'll find you and Simon again, but you need to promise that you won't give up on us. Deal?"

Wiping away the last of his tears, Xephos looked at Annahvi and smiled weakly.

"Alright," he nodded his head, "It's a deal."

Annahvi smiled gratefully and turned to her master clone and the damaged chamber. While Xephos began programming the cloning machine, Annahvi busied herself with cleaning up the glass, biochemical liquid, and disposing of the master clone. When everything was put back into place, Xephos pushed a button and the chamber opened up.

Annahvi gave an audible swallow before stepping into the machine.

The glass swung shut, separating the two friends as a the machine began to grow colder and colder. Annahvi could feel her body beginning to slow down at the chamber was filled with the same strange fluid from before, and for the briefest of moments, she wanted Xephos to open the machine and let her out.

But then she remember their promise and smiled. Despite all of her fears, she knew that Xephos would come through for both her and Honeydew, and so she pushed all of her nagging worries to the back of her mind. Soon it became a burden to breath, and her body was petrified from the neck down. It was slowly growing dark and Annahvi couldn't hear anything anymore, but seeing Xephos standing there made the process bearable.

Finally, she felt her mind go numb and her heart slowed to a halt.

The next morning, Xephos reported to work as he always did, though he didn't seem as tired as he did yesterday. He instantly reported to the Cloning Section and told the workers that Annahvi had been killed in a freak-accident while working with him in one of the test chambers. He stood on the other side of the room as they started the cloning process once again.

Only the Space Man noticed the faintest of a smile on Annahvi's face, her petrified gaze looking right at him.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty grim, right? Yeah, I apologize to those who didn't like it, I just felt a need to write this. If you guys want more angst-y writing, I my continue this in the new year, but don't get your hopes up. I wish you all a happy new year and good luck with your future plans.**


End file.
